A Danger to You
by SamIAmNot
Summary: This is my shot at a Tonks/Lupin fic. We start from where they first meet and end up wherever life takes them :] Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters, places, etc. come from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. (I apologize in advance if chapters aren't posted all the time. I'm very busy! Please bear with me :] ) Also, I love reading reviews so feel free to leave some!
1. The Introduction

Hello readers! This is my first time posting on this site and my first time posting any type of fan fiction in a few years. I thought I would give it a try, I hope you enjoy :)

**A Danger to You**

The Introduction

"Aagh…" Remus raked his fingers through his already messy hair. Since the last full moon had drained the majority of his energy, he had been put on desk duty for the next two weeks. The pile of finished files surmounted to nothing compared to the stack he still needed to get through.

Remus glanced at his watch for what must have been the sixth time that hour and let out a sigh. The team of Aurors- his team- was heading out for their next assignment any minute now. He had begged Kingsley to allow him to accompany them, but he insisted Remus get his rest. Except that the desk job was only making him restless, and even more eager to get back out in the field.

He had just reached for a new folder when there was a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said halfheartedly.

The door opened to Kingsley and a woman, presumably in her early twenties, with hair as bright as muggle firetruck. He was certain he had never seen her before. And yet, for some strange reason, he felt as if he knew her, very well. It was an odd feeling and yet a very strong one. She smiled at him and the pain of being pent up in his office all day melted, ever so slightly.

Remus stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "Kingsley," he greeted curtly.

"Lupin, how are you doing?" Kingsley inquired.

"Well, you know I'd be much better if I were going with you on th—"

"Remus, don't start with me. You know you're doing paperwork until I decide that you're fit to return to active assignments."

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned back on his desk, folding his arms across his chest. "Well then, what can I do for you in the small confinements of my office?" He knew he shouldn't be talking to Kingsley this way, his friend and more importantly his boss, but he was going crazy being cooped up, boxed in. And it was making him a most surly and unpleasant person to be around.

"I wanted to introduce you to our newest team member, Nymphad—" The woman scoffed and gave Kingsley such an annoyed look Remus almost laughed out loud. "Oh, my apologies. Lupin, this is Tonks. Tonks, this is Remus Lupin."

Tonks offered her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin." He felt a twinge of pain hearing her call him 'Mr." like he was some ancient Auror. He reached his hand out to hers and shook it. "Please, call me Remus."

"Ha, Tonks, you should feel honored. He didn't permit me to call him Remus until we had worked together for at least a year." Remus felt a heat rising into his cheeks at Kingsley's comment. He dropped Tonk's hand and stared at the floor. When he looked up he was surprised to see her blushing as well, tucking a stray piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

"Well, we had better get going, right, Kingsley?" Tonks said hastily.

Remus cleared his throat. "Oh, yes I would hate for you to be late on your first day. I mean, neither of you should be late. Especially the boss, Kingsley."

Kingsley glanced at Tonks and back to Remus and shook his head lightly, a small smirk creeping onto his face. "Alright, Tonks. Let's see how well you've been trained. Your job starts right now." Kingsley turned for the door and exited Remus' office. Tonks nodded and followed him out.

"Good luck," Remus blurted out right as she left. She popped her head around the door and gave him an impish grin.

"Thank you, Remus." She winked at him, then turned on her heels to catch up with Kingsley.

Remus walked in a kind of trance to the door to shut it before returning to his chair, slumping back into it. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell was wrong with him? In all of his years, Remus Lupin has never fawned over woman, never mind one he just met. Besides the fact that he just met her, Tonks was way to young for him. And now she was his coworker.

"Merlin, why am I even thinking about this?" Remus whispered aloud to himself. He pushed the thought of her from his mind as he reached for the next packet of paper on the pile and began to write.


	2. Need a Lift?

I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages! I've been super busy- but here it is, better late than never!

Need a Lift?

Nearly a week after their introduction, Remus still couldn't shake the feeling that came over him every time he thought of Tonks. It was strange and pleasant and all too distracting while he was at work. On a particularly 'difficult' day, Remus decided to take a walk hoping to clear his head in order to get his work done. He hadn't seen the young woman since the day he met her, but even then walking through the halls of the Ministry trying to rid his mind of her, there she was, smack in the middle of his thoughts. He groaned under his breath in frustration as he rounded the corner to the lifts. Maybe if he just road them for awhile, it would be a small distraction to the other preposterous thoughts going through his head.

He reached the lifts and signaled for the fourth floor. When it arrived, a few people exited, leaving it empty for him as he stepped inside. He let the doors close on their own, not bothering to pick a certain floor or section of the Ministry. Remus moved to the back of the lift and leaned against the back wall, preparing to people watch for awhile before heading back to his office.

The lift jerked to life and whisked backwards, up, and backwards again. He grinned slightly as he remembered the first time he had ridden in one of these contraptions. His first day at the Ministry was a nightmare trying the navigate them. Not to mention, he felt sick for the first three weeks anytime he had to ride in one, dreading it more than anything. He even opted to taking the stairs on occasion. Now, the bumps and twitches of the lift were nothing out of the ordinary, merely a part of the day, a means to an end.

There was a ding overhead as the lift ground to a halt. The doors opened and a swarm of Ministry workers entered. The doors closed as the lift whirled back to life, lurching in all directions. The compartment was packed almost to capacity, people almost standing on top of each other. Remus recognized a few faces, but knew none of them too personally. He scanned the crowd of workers casually until he caught a glimpse of something familiar: a slivered view of vibrantly red hair.

His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of her hair. If this is what happens when I just see her I don't even want to know what happens… Remus let his thoughts trail off as he let out an almost inaudible groan. Hoping he wouldn't be spotted, he leaned into the corner and closed his eyes, waiting for a floor to get off on. The lift ground to a halt once again. Remus half opened his eyes, and to his delight everyone seemed to be exiting. He closed his eyes again, admiring his luck, content with just riding in the lift for a while longer.

"Remus?"

Remus' eyes flew open to see Tonks standing in front of him, the doors just closing behind her, giving him no way of escape. Before he had even a moment to think, the lift jerked backwards, causing Tonks to fly forward into him. The force of her took him by surprise, and he instinctively grabbed her to prevent her from falling to the floor. The lift stabilized on a consistent track and Tonks regained her balance. She straightened up and glanced down at Remus' hands that were still around her waist.

Remus knew he could let her go, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to. He could feel the muscles of her back through her robes, lean and strong. He looked down at her into her slate grey eyes, and before he could stop himself, he leaned his head down to hers. Tonks closed her eyes and began to lean into him, her hair turning the slightest shade of pink. When their lips were only inches apart, a ding came from above to signal the lift coming to a stop. Remus, in an instant, remembered where he was and what he was about to do with someone he definitely shouldn't be doing it with. He suddenly straightened up and removed his hands from Tonks' waist and noticed that the pink of her hair had instantly returned to its normal red color.

Remus felt embarrassed that he had let his feelings take control of himself like that. He knew he couldn't get close to any one because of his condition, for fear of their safety. Not to mention, Tonks was much to young for him, at least 10 years his junior, and a coworker nonetheless. He saw disappointment in Tonks' eyes. She reached for him and placed her hand on his arm. Shame grew inside him and he pulled his arm from her touch just as the lift doors opened. He exited the lift quickly without looking back, many emotions racking his body at once.


End file.
